Bordella
by belle dans bleu
Summary: His hands itching to entwine in her red locks. He wanted to mess her hair up


He walked into the brothel. Sex intent on his mind. He stopped at the front desk and looked at the familiar face of the woman behind the desk. "Hello sir. The usual?" She asked, smiling at him seductively.

"No. I want someone different. Someone exotic."

She nodded, "Of course sir. Room 13." She slid a simple copper key over to him. He grabbed it and went up the all to familiar creaking wooden steps.

He walked past many doors. Each of which the screams of women could be heard and the groans of man followed. He stopped at the door with the half peeled numbers of 13. Sliding the key into the lock, he opened it and walked in closing the door behind him. Sitting down on the bed, he glanced around at the simple room. It had a closet, and a sink and of course, a bed.

The door opened, and in she came. His hard grey eyes ran over her. There was nothing 'exotic' about this woman. She had blood-red hair that was wild. It looked like she'd just came from flying around the Quidditch pitch. Her eyes were the colour of rich brandy. Her lips were full and plump. She was wearing a black lace bra and black lace boy shorts, the under clothes accentuated her already voluptuous curves.

Her waist swayed in seduction and temptation. He growled as she stood in front of him, her hands placed on her hips, a sly smirk on her face. She walked to him, her eyes hazy. He reached for her, only to fall short. He barely even grazed her skin.

She just smiled at him, as he again tried to reach for her. She batted his hand away and moved onto his lap, bringing her lips down to his. She kissed him fiercely, pushing her full lips against his thin ones. Bruising his lips slightly. His large hands immediately went to her waist, his fingers in turn, bruised the ivory flesh of her hips.

She thrust her hips into his and grounded her pelvis onto him. She grabbed his arms, whilst in the process of grinding against him, to pin them above his head. Automatically, his wrists were bound together. Her fingers grazed over the simple gold band on his left finger, and she pulled away, shocked.

He opened his mouth to question her. But was quieted, when her lips suddenly attacked his. He kissed her back, forcefully. His hands itching to entwine in her red locks. He wanted to mess her hair up even more, to push her down and climb on top of her. He wanted to find every sensitive spot on her body and ravish her senseless. It was something about her that made him want to know these things.

He was brought back to reality by her swirling her tongue over his left nipple. He groaned and bucked up to her, she just looked at him a coy grin spreading over her lips. She moved to his right nipple and bit it gently, and received a shiver from him.

She nimbly unbuttoned his shirt and tugged at his belt. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pulling it down to his ankles. A gleeful smile spread over her face as she discovered, this man wore no underpants. She spread his legs apart and bent over his genitals. She leaned down and licked up and down his inner thighs. The man threw his head back, and closed his eyes, wishing that the binds weren't on his hands.

He groaned as her mouth enveloped his cock. He'd never had this done before, he'd heard from his friends the intense pleasure it wrought, but never had he thought it would be THIS intense. She swirled her tongue around his swelling member, bobbing her head up and down. She firmly gripped his cock, as she sucked on the head of him. He felt a tingling sensation creep down his back, and he knew his orgasm was near, as he was about to release, she stopped and looked at him.

She stood up and wiggled out of her lace shorts. His eyes engulfed her, she was a natural red head. He smirked. She climbed back on top of him and she impaled herself. He hissed, she wasn't like how he'd expected her to be. He didn't think she'd be so tight, so…form fitting. He thrust into her anxiously. She rolled her head back as they picked up a rhythm. Her hands went above her body, and into her hair. Soft purring noises were emitting from her, that made him thrust in even harder.

He was enticed by her doings. He watched as her perky breasts became even more perky than it was. He wondered how it would feel to grip her hips in the throes of passion. He wondered what her skin felt like at this moment. Was it hot? Was it cold? Was it neutral?

He wanted to see just how perky her breasts were outside of the bra. He wanted to grip her breasts, shape them, squeeze them, bite them, nibble them. Then a stray thought came across his mind. Would she scream like his wife did when he bit her nipple.

The thought made his blood run cold, as he thought about his wife. No. He didn't want her to scream. He hoped she didn't scream. He was now thankful that his hands were bound together so he wouldn't find out. She cleared her throat and he glared at her. Anger took over him, as he slammed into her. A surprised moan ripped from her throat as she leaned over to him, clutching the ratty sheets in her fingers.

She moved in pace with him, the ends of her hair tickling his chest and face. She was moaning now, it sounded so wonderful to him. He loved the pitches of her voice. The intensity of her fists on the sheets. He now wanted to know who this exotic woman was. He felt the tingle again, and closed his eyes. He groaned as he felt his seed leave him. He sighed, and opened his eyes to see the red head on top of him withering in satisfaction.

She sighed and climbed off of him, moving to get her discarded panties. He had to think fast, he had to stop her from leaving, it was something about this girl that was drawing him to her. He did the only thing that he thought possible.

"Wait." He spoke.

She turned around, fear written on her face. He had just broken the only rule of the Brothel. Never talk to the women. She clutched the black lace item in her hand, knowing that she was about to break her contract. "Yes?" She answered him back.

"Will I ever see you again?" His eyes were pleading with her, begging her to say yes.

She bit her lip before nodding. "Yes." She now ran the risk of getting fired, or worse, being put into the submissive chamber.

"What's your name?"

She shook her head, looking down at her toes. She looked at him, murmuring no, shaking her head.

"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." The strange man she had just allowed to fuck her was no longer a stranger. He had a name. "Tell me your name. Please." She knew if she answered him back, it would no longer be meaningless sex. If she replied, it would no longer be meaningless sex between two strangers. No longer would they be two ships passing in the night under the watchful eye of Artemis.

"Ginny." She whispered turned on her heel, and quickly left before anything else could be said. Already they were connected by the mere speaking of words.


End file.
